Amor a la luz de la luna
by OtakuKHR
Summary: Bel está aburrido y acaba entrando en la habitación de Mammon... ¿Qué pasará?


Diez años después de la Batalla De Los Anillos, los Varia no tenían nada que hacer. En un intento de quitarse el aburrimiento de encima, Bel va paseando de habitación en habitación, intentado gastar bromas a los que residían en su interior.

Subió al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones de los Guardianes, siete habitaciones, una para cada Guardián. La de Xanxus estaba en el tercer piso, obviamente, la habitación más grande. Al ver las habitaciones del segundo piso supo perfectamente qué habitación pertenecía a cada uno de los Guardianes, debido a que había pasado ya bastante tiempo en aquel inmenso castillo que pertenecía a su jefe.

La primera a la derecha era la de Levi, justo al lado de las escaleras que daban al tercer piso, era la habitación más pequeña del castillo debido a que Levi se conformaba con muy poco con tal de estar cerca del Boss.

-Tsk... Estúpido Levi...- Pensaba el Príncipe mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Vamos a ver que tal te lo estás pasando... Ushishishi~ - Sin vacilar, abrió la puerta de golpe, para su "sorpresa" Levi no estaba allí, a pesar de que ya sabía que Levi estaría con el Boss, Bel, creía que podía haber estado en su habitación por lo menos una vez en su vida.

-Maldito pervertido...-Dijo Bel saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, luego, fue a la habitación de enfrente, pertenecía a Squalo, sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y pegó una oreja.

- Jmm.. no se escucha nada... Tsk.. Maldita sea...- Sabía perfectamente que Squalo, este donde este, siempre hacía mucho ruido, así que despegó la oreja de la puerta y se encaminó a la siguiente habitación.

Un poco más al fondo se encontraba la habitación de Lussuria, sinceramente, Bel no tenía ganas ni de acercarse a aquella habitación, sabía perfectamente que aquel tipo aprovecharía la oportunidad para ponerle uno de sus infinitos trajes de princesita que guardaba en uno de sus numerosos armarios.

-Me pregunto como puede guardarse esas ñoñerias un tipo como él...uhm... a este paso no voy a encontrar nada divertido... pero...-Miro hacía las tres habitaciones restantes, una era la suya, una de las más grandes junto con la de Mammon y Lussuria, al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la de Mammon, y a su lado la de Fran.

-Ushishishi~ -Una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara del Príncipe, quien, divertidamente se dirigía a la habitación de Fran. Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Fran recordó al instante que el pequeño ilusionista había salido en una de sus "misiones secretas" que no quería comentar a nadie. Al Príncipe se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.- Mierda... ¿Y ahora qué? - Pensó desesperadamente.

Bueno, aún le quedaba una habitación, una de sus esperanzas. Sabía perfectamente que Mammon no solía abandonar su habitación a no ser que vaya a tratar asuntos de dinero.

-Bien Mammon... Supongo que hoy te a tocado a ti... Ushishishi~ -Decía el Príncipe Destripador pensando miles de bromas pesadas que podía hacer enfurecer a Mammon.

Así pues, se dirigió a la última puerta, las más alejada de las demás, la última de aquel largo pasillo, la que daba a la habitación más grande de aquel piso. Pegó la oreja a la puerta un momento para intentar comprobar lo que pasaba en su interior, como imaginaba, fue en vano, silencio, lo único que se escucha cuando Mammon está y no está en su habitación.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo un par de veces (ya que el entrar de esa manera en la habitación de Mammon podría llegar a significar la muerte inmediata) y entró en su habitación.

La Arcobaleno yacía dormida encima de su escritorio, al parecer estaba agotada de hacer cuentas.

-Como no...-Dijo Bel en un suspiro- Siempre el dinero... ¿Es que acaso no piensa en otra cosa? -Se decía enfadado Bel, a quién no le hacía mucha gracia el que no pudiese fastidiar a nadie.

Instintivamente y como ya hacía desde hace tiempo cada vez que la veía así, Bel cogió en brazos a Mammon y, con mucho cuidado de no desordenar nada, la llevó a su cama para que pudiese dormir bien. Cuando la dejo sobre la cama, Bel se sentó muy cerca de ella. La miró fijamente, como solía hacer. Aquella capucha que siempre llevaba... Siempre la había visto con ella... ¿Es que acaso no se la quitaba ni para dormir? Se preguntaba el Príncipe. Siempre pensaba lo mismo, pero nunca hacía nada por intentar ver sus ojos. En teoría le pasaba lo mismo a Bel, nunca nadie había visto sus ojos antes, incluso cuando era pequeño ya tenía aquel largo flequillo.

Sin darse cuenta, y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Bel acarició la cara de la Arcobaleno, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Lo primero que sintió Bel fue miedo, por creer que había despertado a Mammon, lo siguiente curiosidad, debido a que lo que acababa de hacer fue un acto repentino y por ultimo ganas de volver ha hacerlo. Había sentido su blanca piel bastante suave. Con temor, volvió a acariciar la piel de la ilusionista. No ocurrió absolutamente nada, salvo que Bel empezó a sentir algo en su interior, algo extraño.

Recordó tiempo atrás poco después de ser derrotados por los Vongola, que había descubierto que Mammon era una chica. Ella hizo lo imposible porque Bel no dijera ni una sola palabra a nadie, desde entones su relación fue siendo más intima hasta convertirse en una especie de mejores amigos. Ambos se contaban muchas cosas, lo que vivían, lo que sentían, también solían enviarlos a las misiones juntos, por lo cual su relación fue mucho más fuerte y sólida. Nunca llegar a verse la cara completamente el uno al otro, pero con la relación que tenían les bastaba.

Ahora, en la habitación de Mammon, Bel había descubierto que el roce de su piel con la de ella había despertado algo en él. De momento no sabía lo que era pero, al parecer, le gustaba. Volvía a acariciar la piel de la joven y sentía que su corazón aceleraba mucho más.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntaba el Príncipe el cual seguía acariciando la blanca piel de la joven. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bel, se acerca a ella, cierra los ojos, y la besa.

Dentro del Príncipe se mezclan bastantes sentimientos, miedo, amor, placer, angustia... Pero disfrutaba de aquel beso. Sintió unas manos que hicieron despegarse de la chica y rompió aquel intenso placer que sentía, volvió otra vez a la cruel realidad de la cual había escapado por algunos instantes.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Dijo Mammon totalmente enfadada y ruborizada, aunque, con la capa que cubría su cabeza, y la poca iluminación de su habitación, no se notaba.

-Eh...P-Pues...-Consiguió balbucear el Príncipe que intentaba buscar alguna escusa, pero era en vano.

A Mammon le latía tan fuerte el corazón que creía que se le salía del pecho, ¿qué era aquella extraña sensación? ¿Por qué Bel la estaba besando? Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando lo sucedido hace unos pequeños instantes. Estaba sobresaltada. Nada más despertarse y encontrarse con aquel intenso beso del Príncipe...Movió la cabeza ruborizada para olvidarlo, y sin mirar al Príncipe consiguió decir:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Ehm... Tan.. Tan sólo... - Intentaba pensar cualquier tontería, por mínima que sea, aunque no conseguía encontrar nada. - Eh.. P-pues verás .. yo...

-Pff...-Dijo Mammon, levantándose de la cama y yendo al escritorio nuevamente para seguir haciendo cuentas.- Bueno, si no me lo vas a decir, al menos dime que estabas haciendo aquí, en MI propiedad, sabes que está prohibida la entrada a cualquier ser o persona que no esté invitada previamente o quiera hacer una consulta, claramente, pagando antes.- Dijo sin mirarle.

-Bueno pues... Oh, venga, no me digas que tú no te aburres. Ushishishi~. El Príncipe está aburrido.

-Oh, claro, y por eso entras en las habitaciones de la gente y, mientras que disfruta de un placido sueño tú vas y...-No consiguió terminar la frase debido a que se ruborizó nada más volver a pensar en ello.

-Eh... p-pues no... Lo que pasa es que te vi dormida en el escritorio, y como siempre te llevo a la cama… Pues hacia esta vez lo mismo de siempre.. - Consiguió decir Bel, a quién también se le empezaba a notar el rubor en las mejillas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos durante un rato que parecía eterno, hasta que Bel volvió ha hablar.

-Estas... ¿Estás enfadada?

-¿Como quieres que esté?- dijo irritada Mammon.

Bel, se levantó de la cama, algo entristecido debido a que nada de lo que había planeado le había salido bien. Fue en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y con mucho orgullo la cerró de un portazo.

-Maldito crío...- Dijo Mammon. Sin saber por qué, se levantó del escritorio, fue directamente a la cama, se echó boca arriba y dejó correr unas lágrimas.

Bel, por su parte, estaba sentado en medio del pasillo, estaba enfadado, frustrado, también triste y apenado, pero por otra parte seguía manteniendo su orgullo bastante alto.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba.- ¿Por qué demonios... tuve que...? Yo... Tan sólo... Yo... Yo la... Yo la...

No podía terminar aquella frase. No sabía como terminarla. Quería odiarla, pero... ¿Por qué razón no podía? ¿Qué era realmente lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él? Él pensaba que no, debido a la reacción que Mammon tuvo cuando la besó. Bel no podía hacer nada, ahora ella seguramente lo odiaba, ¿qué podía hacer él? Se fue a su habitación. Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos bajó a cenar. En los días siguientes, ambos se evitaban, como mucho compartían mesa a la hora de comer, pero solían comer en sus habitaciones o no comían. Los demás miembros de Varia estaban preocupados, debido a la mala alimentación de sus guardianes.

Lussuria decidió hablar con ellos aprovechando para llevarles la cena. Como no sabía como empezar con Mammon y como no sabía demasiado de ella, decidió hablar primero con Bel. Llamó a su puerta y seguidamente entró.

-¡Hola Bel! - Dijo sonriente como siempre el Guardián del Sol de los Varia, con la cena del Príncipe- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

-La vida es un asco-Dijo Bel con la mirada perdida en el inmenso cielo oscuro y azul que podía ver a través de su ventana.- Desaparece rápido antes de que empiece a divertirme ushishishi~ -Dijo sacando algunos cuchillos.

-Oh~Bel, venga, hace tiempo que no hablamos, por lo menos un momento, es que ya no bajas a cenar, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? Recuerda que puedes contármelo.

-¿Si te lo cuento vas a parar de hacerme preguntas? - dijo Bel bastante cansado de sus preguntas

-Sip

-Ah~ Está bien...

Bel le contó todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, no le importó en absoluto lo que pensara Lussuria, le importaba más descubrir lo que sentía hacia la ilusionista. Claramente no rompió su promesa con ella, por lo cual cambió a Mammon por cualquier otra chica.

Al terminar, Lussuria estaba bastante asombrado, nunca llegó a pensar que el Príncipe Destripador de los Varia podría enamorarse.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo Bel algo cansado- ¿Tú qué crees que es? Yo ya no se que pensar...

-Oh, Bel, lo que a ti te pasa es que estas enamorado de aquella chica -dijo Lussuria con una gran sonrisa.

-E...¡¿ENAMORADO?- Repitió Bel con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que, por suerte, tapaba su flequillo.

-Exacto, estas enamorado, se ve claramente, si la besaste.. y tu gustó.. es lo más claro, además, la chica no está enfadada, lo que pasa es que le tomó por sorpresa, supongo que tendrías que disculparte con ella. Quizás si le cuentas lo que sientes hacia ella...

-¡Jamás! -Interrumpió Bel- ¡Jamás le diré que la...! Que la...

Lussuria se dirigió a la puerta después de haber dejado la comida del Príncipe en una mesa.

-Si no se lo dices, puede las cosas empeoren entre tú y ella... Además, lleváis mucho tiempo siendo amigos y vuestra relación es sólida, seguro que lo comprende.- Y con una sonrisa Lussuria abandonó la habitación.

Después llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Mammon quien se había vuelto a quedar dormida encima del escritorio. Lussuria entró dentro y despertó a Mammon.

-Te traigo la cena.-Le dijo Lussuria cariñosamente mientras ponía la bandeja encima del escritorio.

-Gracias... Aunque no tengo hambre.

-¿Otra vez? Venga, come aunque sea un poco, ¡que lo e preparado con mucho amor!

-Pff... -Dijo Mammon ya cansada de sus ñoñerias y cogiendo el tenedor.-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí? -Preguntó Mammon al ver que Lussuria no se movía de donde estaba.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me cuentes el porque prácticamente ya no sales de tu habitación y tampoco comes.

-Tsk.. Esa información se obtiene con dinero- Dijo Mammon extendiendo una mano.

-Oh, venga, Bel me dijo lo que le pasaba y no me a clavado ni un misero cuchillo.

-¿Bel? -Dijo ella con cierta curiosidad

-Sip, se nota que el amor llegó al corazón de nuestro principito

-Bel...-Susurró Mammon bastante ruborizada por las palabras del otro Guardián.

-Mammon, ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada que te interese, ahora vete, me estas dando dolor de cabeza- Dijo bastante enfadada por disimular lo que realmente sentía.

-Pero no me has contado lo que..

-Que te vallas...

-Pero..

-¡VETE!

-¡No pienso irme!

-¡AGH! -Gritó ella ya furiosa, quería matarlo en aquel instante pero eso conllevaría más problemas, así que decidió hacer una de sus ilusiones y teletransportarse a cualquier otro lugar, lejos de él.

-¡Mammon! ¡¿A-a dónde vas? -Dijo Lussuria mientras la ilusionista desaparecía.

-A pensar... me voy un rato, que nadie venga.-Consiguió decir antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Ahh...-Suspiró Lussuria recogiendo la bandeja en la que aún seguía la comida de la ilusionista, intacta y fría. Y se marchó de la habitación.

Mammon apareció en el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, empezó a caminar y se detuvo en un árbol, se sentó debajo y empezó a pensar, recordó lo que le había dicho Lussuria : _el amor llegó al corazón de nuestro principito_. Se ruborizó pensando que fuese ella de quién estaba enamorado, debido a lo que pasó aquel día... después se imaginó lo que hubiese pasado si Bel hubiese odio lo de "_principito_", se rió y siguió paseando

Después de una hora, en el castillo, Bel se encontraba en su habitación cuando Lussuria entró dentro.

-¿Sabes donde está Mammon? Hace rato que salió y no está en su habitación, ¿sabes si a vuelto?

-¿Mammon? ¿A salido? ¿A donde?

-Salió más o menos hace una hora, seguramente este en el bosque pero... ¿entonces no ha vuelto?

-No...

-¿Podrías salir a buscarlo? Ya a oscurecido, si ha ido lejos, quizás no sepa como volver..

-¿Quieres decir que se a perdido? Oh no...- Bel se levantó de donde estaba sentado, abrió la caja de Mink y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, pasó un rato buscándola, pero no la encontraba. Oyó un pequeño ruido no muy lejano a donde estaba él, pensó que era Mammon y fue corriendo hacia allí, con Mink iluminándole el camino.

Mammon se había vuelto a levantar hace algún rato, tenía sed y recordó que no muy lejos de donde estaba había un pequeño lago, así que decidió ir a aquel lago. Al llegar bebió un poco de agua, todo estaba en silencio y en calma, como le gustaba a ella, sin ningún ruido y en mitad de la noche. No quería volver por lo cual ya se había hecho una idea de que se quedaría a dormir fuera.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada más.-Dijo mientras miraba a Phantasma, su pequeña rana, que estaba refrescándose en el pequeño lago. Le sonrió y siguió bebiendo.

Bel llegó donde había escuchado el ruido, justo cerca del lago y vio a Mammon, que bebía agua del lago tranquilamente. Bel escondió un poco las llamas de Mink para no ser descubierto; pensó en acercarse a Mammon y llevarla al castillo otra vez, pero no pudo. se dedicó a seguirla mirando... la especie de capa que siempre llevaba .. aquella extraña capucha que apenas dejaba ver unos mechones de su pelo y la mitad de su cara... -Enamorado..- Susurró Bel recordando lo que había hablado con Lussuria y acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Mink.

De pronto, Mammon se quitó la capucha que siempre había llevado y siempre llevaría por el resto de su vida. Está se vio reflejada en el lago, los tenia con ojeras, de hacer cuentas cada noche, siempre trasnochaba, sus ojos de un color índigo brillante hacían juego con su pelo morado que emitían un bello resplandor en aquella oscura noche.

Bel no pudo verle la cara, tan solo su bello pelo morado. Sin querer, Mink pisó una pequeña rama y esta se rompió, Mammon pudo escuchar el ruido que esta hizo y se giró para ver quien era el que la vigilaba. Bel no consiguió ver sus ojos debido a que unos mechones del pelo de la Arcobaleno cayeron sobre sus ojos.

-Sea quién sea que salga de ahí a menos que quiera morir- Dijo la Arcobaleno del chupete índigo.

Bel tubo que salir de su escondite, con Mink sobre sus hombros, ya que no quería enfurecerla. Mammon lo miró, pero no dijo nada. El Príncipe hizo lo mismo. Se sentó al lado de ella y se dedicó a mirar al lago. Vio al pequeño Phantasma chapotear en las aguas y dejó a Mink a su lado.

-Lo siento...- Consiguió decir Bel mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Mammon.-Perdóname...

-¿Lo dices por lo de aquella vez?

-Si, y lo siento mucho...

-No pasa nada.-Dijo ella sin mirarlo, con una tristeza infinita en cada palabra que decía.

Bel, por su parte, también estaba triste, comprendía que estaba enamorado, pero... ¿De ella? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó muy fuerte. Mammon no estaba acostumbrada a tales actos de cariño, por lo que reaccionó fríamente y en sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rosa. Se sentía bastante vulnerable ya que no tenía su capucha. No pudo hacer nada más que corresponder al abrazo, lo que al Príncipe le gustó bastante. Ella sentía un cosquilleo, no sabía lo que era pero le gustaba, se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo que parecía interminable, después, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del Príncipe, este vio sus grandes ojos índigos, y después de pensarlo unos instantes, la besó. Aquel beso... hizo que ambos comprendieran lo que sentían por el otro, aquel beso... lleno de sentimientos, aquel beso... que cambiaría absolutamente todo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, con un inmenso cariño que no se podría describir con palabras. Luego, con mucha ternura, se volvieron a besar, esta vez, con algunas caricias.

Aquella noche no regresaron al castillo, ambos pasaron la noche en el bosque. Encontraron un árbol bastante grande y hueco por dentro, se metieron dentro y durmieron allí, como hacía frío se calentaron con las llamas de Mink y con unas mantas que Phantasma consiguió traer del castillo con ilusiones.

Al día siguiente, regresaron al castillo, ninguno de los miembros de Varia les preguntó nada ya que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero Bel y Mammon jamás olvidaron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Aquella noche permanecería en su mente para siempre.


End file.
